


Don’t ghost me

by Alwcysinsecure



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwcysinsecure/pseuds/Alwcysinsecure
Summary: In the middle of a heatwave hitting New York City, the Ghostbusters are met with their next challenge: surviving the hot temperatures while fighting ghostly criminals.This story focuses mainly on the relationship between Jillian Holtzmann and Erin Gilbert.





	Don’t ghost me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there Archiver! :) 
> 
> This is my first Ghostbusters installment and I intend on finishing the story as I go. This probably means uploads will be quite slow, and depending on how the story is/continues to be liked. 
> 
> Hopefully it’s worth your read! Enjoy :) 
> 
> Love,   
> Ai

There was something satisfying and enchanting about watching Dr Jillian Holtzmann hard at work. Truly, they were all scientists but Erin had no idea how she’d attach a pipe to... whatever that other metal thing was, and turn it into a ghost-defeating device. Holtzmann almost did it with casual ease and it made you wonder if the woman even knew what she was doing, or if she was maybe just trying some random things and somehow they always worked? 

She sat there, feet up on the table, slouched down in her favorite old desk chair with a screwdriver in one hand and this new device that had not been named yet in the other. A frown sat above her eyes and as always, the yellow tinted glasses rested on her nose. 

With the firehouse as their brand new office, they had the opportunity at refreshing their entire workspace, but Holtzmann had insisted on bringing the old chair and desk along. And the fishtank, because she had grown attached to the goldfish in it over time. There had been entire one-ended dialogues between them and she’d always explain her new inventions to the small animal as if explaining it to a child. She had even named him. To put it in her words: “Erin Jr. you know, because of the hair.”. No one knew. 

The radio was playing in the background and the weatherman told a heatwave was hitting New York. Erin was extremely grateful for the working air conditioning in their firehouse. Without it she wouldn’t have even gone to work, because even now she was trying to keep still in her seat and do as little as she could. Fortunately even the ghosts seemed to have taken it easy because of the heat. 

“Hey, do you girls mind if I go to the beach?” Kevin broke the silence between the Ghostbusters. He had been sitting idly by the phone, staring at it with intent as if forcing it to ring, but with no success. 

Honestly, Abby saw no reason in keeping him around and experience had taught them once Kevin got bored, he’d start to annoy them by touching everything. Each and every time he nearly set the place or himself on fire and each and every time Holtzmann nearly took a stroke. So with all that but especially Jillian’s well-being in the back of her mind, Abby granted him permission. 

As if awakened from a trance, Holtzmann suddenly leaned forward, startled everyone by not so very subtly smacking the screwdriver on the desk’s metal surface and speaking up. “If you find anything useful, empty cans, keychains, coins, shells, driftwood, glass, a message in a bottle.... especially a message in a bottle, bring it to me.” She rambled. 

Kevin clicked his tongue with added finger guns. “Got it, Doc.” He nearly stumbled over his own feet whilst walking backwards. 

“CAREFUL!” Holtzmann screeched as she could already see him bumping into all of her beauties on the wall. She sighed heavily when he disappeared through the door. “Why did we hire him again?” 

“Baby soft skin.” Erin mumbled dreamily. 

“He was our only option. Then we got attached to him.” Abby added, more truthfully, as an actual reminder while side-eyeing Erin. 

Apparently the whole ordeal had taken Holtzmann out of her focus, because she hopped off her chair and stretched her arms above her head, taking off her glasses to briefly rub her eyes.   
“I could use a break.” She said. 

“We could go to the beach as well...” Erin suggested dreamily. She was only imagining what their bunch of muscled handsomeness looked like in swimming shorts and she was determined to find out. 

Instantly, Holtzy’s face crumpled in a mess of disapproval. “There’s children there. And I was thinking M&M’s world.” The shudder was audible in her voice, then she pouted. She had been homeschooled for the greater part of her childhood, and at age eleven she already took interest in things far greater than comic books and kicking a ball around. She didn’t understand kids and their simplicity. Let alone how to deal with them kicking sand into your face and expecting to throw back the ball. 

“Come on, Holtzy. Don’t you want to get your tan on?” Patty had suddenly woken up from her heat-induced absentmindedness upon hearing the word ‘beach’. “Of all ideas y’all have had the last couple of weeks, this is up there in the top three.” She pointed her finger at Erin, then Abby, then Holtzmann, who wrinkled her nose. 

“Mehhhhh, along with my idea to recreate Pet Sematary and Abby’s idea to get pizza downtown?” Holtzmann wondered.

Patty sent her a stare through squinted eyes. “There were at least two things on my pizza that I couldn’t identify.” She thought she had made a point there, but Holtzmann’s somewhat wicked smile only widened considerably. 

“Exactly what made it great!” 

Patty shook her head and went back to her daydreams about living in a mansion with at least five celebrities as her personal assistants.

“So, are we going?” Erin insisted, also stuck in a daydream about a whole other thing. 

With an eye roll, Holtzmann finally caved, speaking up like a child. “Fineeee.”

A little happy cheer from Erin followed and a shrug from Abby was sent Holtzmann’s way. About thirty minutes later they had stored all their gear and changed to more beach-suiting attire.


End file.
